


How Was Your Day

by kamalsfw



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hitman Huening Kai, Hybristophilia, Kissing, M/M, Mafia Boss Choi Soobin, description of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalsfw/pseuds/kamalsfw
Summary: Soobin likes to listen.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	How Was Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally part of a fest and this is the first work. However i haven't done any works in the fest besides this one.

When Soobin got into his bedroom he immediately planted himself in his bed. What a tiring day it was. Some new kid had supplied the wrong information and his men almost got caught. It was bothersome to do damage control.

On top of that, Hueningkai was not with him the whole day. Well, Hueningkai is not his assistant to be trailing after him like a dog all day. He is actually one of the hitmen so he has his own tasks too.

But Soobin always call for Hueningkai even when there is nothing to do so the boy decided to just stick to Soobin. The older had no problem with it. 

He always wanted to give the younger a higher position so he would be closer to the boy. However Hueningkai does not want that. "Dirty work is always fun, hyung."

As if fog clogged his mind earlier, he finally registered the sound of water. He walked to the bathroom while unbuttoning his white shirt. "Kai are you home?" A faint hmm came from the bathroom.

When he saw Hueningkai the man just dropped a bath bomb into the water making it turn greenish. Soobin hugged the man from behind. "Peppermint huh. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Hueningkai gave Soobin’s chin a kiss and stepped into the bathtub. Soobin sat in front of Hueningkai and leaned his back against his chest. "I missed you a lot today."

He can feel Hueningkai’s chest rumble behind him and a pair of hands settle on his stomach. "Ooh my gum... You need me always, you just want to stick to me right?" Soobin let the words wash over him. There is no reason to deny it.

"What did you do today?" Soobin asked. "I took care of some men, those that don't pay for their stuff." The hands on his stomach started to rub his skin. "Tell me about it."

"Well, there was this man. We gave him time but it wasn't enough for him. Tried to run away but I just tied him up and sliced his neck." 

"Then there was this young dude. Just got out of a bar and we pulled him off to the side. Beat him to a pulp and left him there. I think your men took some of his stuff though."

Soobin likes to hear how Hueningkai dealt with the people he killed. It was an excuse just to hear the younger speak more but he started to enjoy listening to him. As if Hueningkai is telling him a bedtime story.

Soobin turned his head to the side and kissed Hueningkai. Their lips slid against each other. Kai would play with his tongue. Slide it across Soobin’s bottom lip, licking into his mouth. Letting their tongues dance together.

"You're so hot." The older muttered between their kisses.

Kai’s right hand slithered to Soobin’s cock giving it a pump. "You like it don't you. You like my hands giving you pleasure. My hands that take many lives."

"Yes I like it." Kai’s hand moves faster and the other continues rubbing his belly. "Your hands are pretty. Always know where to touch me."

Then only Soobin moans filled the bathroom. Kai’s hands never stop. His mouth whispering dirty things into the older's ear, licking, biting. 

"I'm gonna cum. I wanna cum. Please don't stop. Can I cum."

"Yes you can cum baby. You wanna cum for me hmm? I know you will."

Soobin cummed, his legs and abs shaking. Kai’s hand never stop stroking Soobin and he leave it there even after the older finished.


End file.
